


Names

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Methos is caught in the Chinese Rebellion and comes across another kind of immortal.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The blood of the diminutive little Slayer was still in his belly, still ringing in his veins and filling him with arrogance and power far beyond what he'd felt in any moment that had come before now. He grabbed a balcony rail and flung himself onto a flat roof with little effort. Travelling that way for a while, he skipped from roof to roof until a furtive movement in an alley below caught his attention. A single figure moved quickly through the shadows, blending into the dark, absent to any human eye that might afford the alley a look.

 

Spike's eyes weren't human. He saw the slender figure clearly. He dropped into the dirt just behind the man.

 

"Going somewhere?" he posed rhetorically.

 

"I've no quarrel with you and I suggest you have none with me," the low voice came back.

 

To Spike's delighted surprise, the man actually turned and faced him.

 

"Well, well, well, what have we here, only man in China with a spine?" he leered. "Taste ought to be improved, anyway."

 

His surprise deepened when the man pulled a sword, short and thick and already bloodied.

 

"Who in bloody hell are you?" the vampire demanded.

 

"I've never found names to be of particular importance," the human answered crisply. "How about if you don't ask me and I don't tell you." 

 

Methos sensed something dark about the lithe but substantial stranger who challenged him and it was something more than the smear of blood around his mouth. He hadn't felt the familiar buzz of another Immortal, but some other undefined and disconcerting aura. In his 5000-odd years of playing the Game it had remained unchanged but that never meant it couldn't. He hadn't gotten this old by not being open to surprises. He watched the other man warily.

 

"Don't think I've had the pleasure of your kind yet," he was saying, "what sort of demon are you?"

 

"The worst sort, I assure you, one you'll regret encountering," Methos replied.

 

"Maybe I'll just take my chances."

 

Spike lunged at his intended meal and came up short, skewered on the sword. He'd never even seen the man move.

 

"Bloody hell?" he snorted, staring down at the sword.

 

Methos yanked it free of the vampire's chest and swung hard at his head. Spike barely managed to duck out of the way, rolling to his feet again and Methos squared up on him, waiting.

 

"You'll be paying for that long into this night, screaming for death before I'm finished with you!" he vowed.

 

Methos narrowed his eyes. "I'll just wait for you to die first, then be on my merry way."

 

"Got that much time, do you?"

 

"Shouldn't be long now...not even our kind can survive a sword through the heart."

 

"Well, now, there's your mistake. My kind can." Spike danced animatedly around Methos, forcing him to circle, adrenaline and blood and hubris covering the pain in his chest, never faltering, never weakening.

 

"What are you?" Methos whispered.

 

"Congratulations," Spike growled, his eyes yellowing as he slipped into game face. "You get to find out."


End file.
